I'll Protect You My Prince
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: This Story has been adopted by 'Dark Mystic Lover'
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Protect You My Prince**

**Summary-**

King Micky stumbles upon some shocking news, Sora was never suppose to be the Key-blade Master. He goes to Destiny Island to confront Sora and ask why he can use the Key-blade only to see him being taken by the Organization XIII. Now Riku, Kairi and everyone must travel through the different worlds to find and rescue Sora. But what secrets is Sora hiding from everyone, and what does the Organization have to do with this secret? And what is this about a Prince of Life and Death?

**Chapter one-**

King Micky happily sighed as he sat down in his study. He was happy to finally be home after three long years of fighting and could finally relax. King Micky looked around his study and noticed a book that looked very out of place on his bookshelf. He frowned and got up from his desk then walked over to the book on the shelf. The book was leather bound and had no title, which was strange, all of his books had titles. He got the feeling that he needed to read this book and that what ever this book held would change not only his fate but everyone else's fate. He hesitated for a second before slowly reaching out for the book slightly afraid of what was written in this book, but as soon as his hand touched the book a wave of powerful magic that was very familiar washed over him. He pulled the book off the shelf and quickly opened it. The book was hand written in elegant hand writing and was in dark blue ink.

_'King Micky, I have been waiting a long time to tell you the secret that is written in this book.'_

King Micky read, well actually hear a powerful voice say in his head as if the book was speaking to him.

_'You are probably wondering who I am and how I know what I am about to tell you. In due time you will find out who I am. But for now all you need to know is that I am everyone and I am no one; I am everywhere and I am nowhere; I see everything and I see nothing; I know everything and I know nothing.'_

King Micky stood in his study staring at the book as if in a trance reading the elegant words that seemed to write themselves.

_'The secret I am about to tell you will shatter everything you think you know about Fate and this universe that you live in. That boy Sora is not the Key-blade Master and was never meant to be the Key-blade Master.'_

King Micky gasped at that, if Sora was not the Key-blade Master, then how is it that he is able to wield the Key-blade?

_'Yes, it is quite shocking isn't it, but that is not all. The Key-blade Master is actually that Riku boy. Sora only 'Job', if you will, was to 'awaken' Riku's power to wield the Key-blade._

_When Destiny Island's door opened and the Darkness started to pull Riku in, Sora's 'Job' was to grab Riku's out stretched hand and 'awaken' Riku's power. But something happened and Sora couldn't grab Riku's hand, so for his punishment Sora had to take on Riku's Fate while Riku ran around with out a Fate._

_And because the wrong person was wielding the Key-blade the journey that you went on was longer than it needed to be and our 'formal' meeting was postponed. I say 'formal' because we have already met, you just haven't realized who I am.'_

King Micky looked confused, they had already met? Was that why that wave of magic felt so familiar to him?

_'Now, I have to unfortunately tell you that since you have opened my precious book and learned this dark secret, you have just stepped into another adventure. Keep my precious book with you, you never know when I need to speak with you again. And plus you can return it to me when you finally meet me._

_Now, you best be off towards Destiny Island so that you can inform Sora, Riku, and Kairi of this new development. Oh, and do make sure to bring Donald and Goofy, I'm sure they miss their dear friend Sora and wish to see him.'_

King Micky could practically see the owner of this magical book smirking as they wrote that sentence.

_'Well, until next time my dear friend, King Micky Mouse of Disney Castle.'_

Right after King Micky read that last line the book closed itself and snapped King Micky out of his trance. King Micky tried to open the book again but it wouldn't open. He sighed, 'It seems that the book will only open when ever the owner wishes to speak to me.' He thought. He had been so caught up in his thought that he never heard his study door open and closed.

"Micky?" Queen Mini called out startling King Micky out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Mini, darling, I didn't hear you come in." King Micky said as he began to drum his fingers on the leather book, a habit that he had picked up some where along the way and only did it when ever he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Micky?" Queen Mini asked. King Micky sighed and looked at the leather bound book then back up at Queen Mini with a sad look in his eyes.

"It seems, my dear, that I must embark on anther journey and I must take Donald and Goofy with me." King Micky said sadly.

"Another one? But you just got back from one." Queen Mini said rushing over to him.

"I know my dear, but it is my fate to go on this journey." King Micky said and Queen Mini sighed and nodded her head.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Queen Mini asked.

"I don't know, because unlike the last journey, I do not know where I will end up nor do I know what id expected of me. But I will be back as soon as I can." King Micky said.

"When will you leave?" Queen Mini asked.

"The sooner we leave the better, so we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." King Micky said, "I must go tell Donald and Goofy." He added and walked out of his study. Queen Mini sighed sadly as she watched him leave the room.

"Will there ever be a time when you won't have to leave to go save everyone?" She asked herself before also leaving the room. As soon as she left a guy in a black cloak man stepped out of a shadowy corner.

"And so it has begun." The man said as a portal to the darkness opened up behind him, "Let the second part of the beginning begin." he added walking into the portal.

**\''/ Destiny Island \''/**

Sora was walking home from school, in his hand was a black leather bound book that had the word 'Journal' in elegant gold letters. He had a distant look in his eyes. "Sora!" A voice called from behind him, but he didn't seem to hear it. "Hey!" the voice called louder. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder throwing him from his thoughts.

"Wha-?" Sora asked and looked behind him to see a smiling and panting Riku.

"What happened to you waiting for me to get done talking to our Math teacher?" Riku asked teasingly. Sora blushed when he realized that he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had left his best friend behind.

"Oh!" Sora cried when he realized that, he then threw his arms around Riku's neck causing the older boy to blush. "I'm _so_ sorry Riku, I was so deep in thought that my body was on autopilot and I walked off without you!" Riku smiled lovingly at the younger boy and lightly wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist.

"Oh? And what were you thinking of so hard that you left without me?" Riku asked playfully. Sora blushed and shyly removed his arms from Riku's neck and began to cutely mess with Riku's school tie.

"You." Sora muttered but Riku heard it none-the-less.

"Me?" Riku asked shocked and Sora nodded. "Why me?" Riku asked, 'Not that I'm complaining and all.' He thought.

"Well, you see, in English class today we were given an assignment to write about the person we admire the most, and you are the person I admire the most. And while we were writing a list of what we like about the person, and when I re-read what I wrote I realized something." Sora said.

"What did you write?" Riku asked.

"I- well you see- Oh just read it your self!" Sora cried shoving the black leather bound journal into Riku's chest and stared at his feet his face bright red. Riku took the journal and slowly opened it a little afraid of what he would find, his eyes found elegant writing in dark blue ink.

_'The Person I admire the most is my best friend Riku._

_What I like about Riku:_

_His eyes_

_His hair_

_His smile_

_His laugh_

_The way he is always there for me._

_The way he always knows what to say to make me smile or feel better._

_How his hugs always make me feel warm and safe._

_How-'_

The list went on and on, and the more Riku read the more he noticed that it seem as if Sora was madly in love with him, his face became bright red and his hopes shot up. Did Sora really feel the same way? "Sora, is this how you truly feel?" Riku asked his head down so his hair would cover his eyes.

"Yes." Sora said softly afraid that he had done something wrong and had ruined his friendship with Riku. Without warning Riku dropped Sora's Journal and pulled him into a kiss, Sora's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and kissed back.

'It is time,' A powerful voice whispered in Sora's mind as he kissed Riku, 'Early tomorrow morning you will be escorted home.' the voice added as power wrapped around Riku as it was awoken. Riku pulled away from Sora and smiled.

"Lets go, your mom is probably wondering where you are." Riku said and Sora nodded then bent to pick up his dropped journal and let out a sad smile that he knew Riku wouldn't see.

"Yeah." Sora said.

**-TBC-**


	2. Author's Note

**This Story has been adopted by 'Dark Mystic Lover'**


End file.
